


On The Inside

by MirandaJ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Baby!Dami, Bat Family, Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaJ/pseuds/MirandaJ
Summary: A spell brings out a part of Damian no one has ever seen.





	1. Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here I am with another work, this time a bit longer than the last two.
> 
> Important: Damian is ten, but hasn't died yet an Bruce's been back from his own 'death' for a few months now.
> 
> I've been writing this story since before I posted my last one, I'm a little insecure about a lot of things in it such as the cohesion and the pace, I don't even bother about grammar and spelling anymore, just tell me if you find anything wrong.

Bruce had already lost count of how many times his youngest son had snuck out by now,  _ How can a ten year old pull out all of this? _  He sighed staring at the empty bed and the open window, Dick came in on soft steps already wearing a mild puppy face, Bruce couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose,  _ All you had to do was keep an eye on him. _ The words went unspoken as the man looked to his eldest, falling quickly for the big shining blue eyes and the sad pout.

 

“We were training and talking, he said he would shower then go to bed, I didn't think he was gonna sneak out… sorry?” Dick answered the silent question.

 

“Alright, you go to sleep. I'll go after him.” Bruce responded calm and Dick nodded knowing better than asking to come and get him upset.

 

He went down to the cave and suited up again, tired he pulled the cowl over his face blocking the cold breeze that came from the tunnels. Damian had obviously turned off the track on his uniform, Robin was out alone and Batman had no clue of where he was, not wanting to waste time he got into the batmobile with a list of places to check in first. 

 

His son wasn't at any of them and he was starting to get more worried when an uncommon call hit the police line, he listened carefully at the report of an Asian magician downtown that was holding kids hostage for a ritual. He was halfway there and the the radio reported that Robin entered the place  _ without  _ Batman. It wasn't difficult for him to get in the small building he made way through the cages freeing the kids, the place wasn't very secured, whoever this magician was he wasn't that much of a professional. As soon as the hostages were safe and heading out to the cops and doctors he went searching for Damian, a blinding light and an explosion sound threw him back, he hushed up to the center of the last floor and found that the magician was gone and Robin was passed out in a corner.

 

Batman picked his son and made his way back to the Manor as fast as he could. He had called Alfred so the medbay was prepared, although there was no sign of injuries and the boy just seemed to be sleeping he couldn't shake his worries away. Not losing any time, he also contacted Zatanna to come and check on his son. He parked the batmobile in a hurry he scooped Damian and rested him on his hips racing over to Alfred who had the medical equipment ready. A sudden stir made him stop.

 

“Daddy?” Damian popped his head up from Bruce's shoulder and rubbed his sleepy eyes with tiny fists, “Daddy?” He asked in a voice so soft and childish that the man never thought was gonna be heard from his son.

 

“Hey,” Bruce replied not knowing what else to say, startled he wasn't capable of making any more words to come out of his mouth.

 

Alfred had been staring at the scene as if he'd just seen a ghost, he and Bruce shared a exasperated look before Damian push against his chest trying to free himself. Bruce took a few more steps and placed the boy on the table, while Alfred approached him with a blood pressure monitor, a small light cone for the eyes and ears and a syringe for the blood sample, Damian stared at the trail and scowled, but not the deadly expression his face used to take, instead a soft sullen grim turned to meet the butler.

 

“Master Damian, would you take your suit off please?” The elder tried.

 

“No!” He shouted crossing his arms and viciously shaking his head.

 

“Damian, stop this right now and follow Alfred's instructions.” Bruce's stern voice made the inside of the boy's brow raise and his eyes filled with water, again the man startled and was out of words or actions.

 

“I'm sorry.” Damian looked down and started unbuttoning his uniform with a pout. 

 

Zatanna appeared right when Damian was finishing taking off his vest, he glanced up to see her then looked to his father. Bruce couldn't figure what those eyes were telling him, but that wasn't his son, he would not act like that. Alfred checked the boy's vital signs along with all the others signs to ensure that nothing was different, at least physically, and it wasn't. Damian kept searching for Bruce’s reassuring touches the whole time, that perturbed the man's mind, but he didn't back down and was there from beginning to end. Meanwhile Zatanna prepared the table beside them with books and some of Damian's belongings. 

 

After they were done Zatanna called them and asked him to sit at center of the table. He was curious and excited about what was to happen,  _ not scared or afraid… _ Bruce thought relieved that he could see something that reminded his son in that child. The magician rose hands above Damian's head and her eyes shone white as she whispered unknown words. This prolonged itself for about ten minutes, Batman was growing impatient and even more worried until the moment she closed her eyes and turned to him. 

 

“We have to talk.” She said opening eyes in the man's direction. 

 

“Master Damian, would follow me upstairs so you can have something to eat?” Alfred asked the kid, sensing the tension between the two adults, Damian looked from his father to the magician but decided he was hungrier than curious. 

 

They left and Batman sat down with Zatanna expecting some crazy hurtful things to come out of her about his son status. Instead she smiled to him and took his hand.

 

“Damian is alright.” She stated calming the man down. “He's been hit by a brain twisting spell, the magician who did it had little experience and probably used his whole power to conjure it.” She spoke in a serious tone. “The spell is essentially based on the Yin-Yang energies, inverting the balance in one's mind and heart simultaneously so the inner side of them switches places with the shown outside that we know. But it can only bring something that is already inside one's brain, like another personality that it's hidden, the spell brought it up.” She explained it trying to sound simple even though she knew Batman could handle any level of complexity that was his son she was talking about. “A child's brain is easily manipulated, maybe that's why the magician chose kids, so it would be easier to brainwash them and bring out a side that could be useful for whatever he was planning. The thing is that spells on children are often unstable and our guy is clearly an amateur. I'll look into this magic and find who did it so I can be sure on how to proceed.” She rose her eyebrows noticing Batman's gaze fidgeting. “I will ask you to tell me if Damian's status change and keep things as normal as possible for him during the time he's under the spell.” He nodded in agreement, face stone cold. “Batman-” She called gulping worries “please remember, that however he acts, it is  _ him _ , it might be a deep hidden part of him but it is him.” She said before standing up and calling the conversation off.

 

Now that Zatanna was gone, he was left to deal with a boy who just called him 'daddy’, something he was never been called by any of his kids, and that very same boy seeked for his attention to comfort him. That couldn't be Damian, he was always pushing people away, wanting to be above the whole scene, his way of seeking for attention was violent and rude, it couldn't be him. Batman pulled his cowl back rubbing his face with both hands, trying to come up with a plan, he showered and changed into his night clothes, deciding to follow Zatanna’s suggestions and keep things simple with Damian. 

 

_ It is going to be a long road! _ He thought as he heard another loud ‘no’ coming from the kitchen. Bruce walked towards it with hesitation. In there Damian sat on the end of the table with an sliced apple placed in front of him, Alfred holding a table knife with a dish towel hanging from his forearm. They both turned to Bruce when he walked in, the butler clearing his throat. 

 

“It seems like our young sir wishes to have the chocolate cookies rather than an appropriate fruit before going to bed.” Alfred informed in a neutral tone.

 

“That isn't fair, I should have whatever I want and I'm not even tired.” Damian crossed his arms a glared at elder.

 

“If 'whatever you want’ means a sugar rush at three in the morning then you are not allowed to it Master Damian.” Alfred directed to the boy.

 

“Daddy?” He changed tactics and looked pleading to his father. 

 

Bruce couldn't answer just yet, he didn't know how, gathering his thoughts and searching for help in his butler's eyes he made himself speak. “I’m sorry son, Alfred is right.” At that Damian pouted. “Finish your apple so you can get ready to sleep.” 

 

“No!”

 

“Damian,” the man scolded getting closer and locking his gaze with the boy's “please don't be hard for me, okay?” Gentle but unsteady he pushed the plate to the boy who sullenly ate slice by slice. 

 

“I'm done dad.” 

 

“Alright, let's get you to bed.” 

 

“But dad I'm not-” he let out a big yawn “tired.” He said chewing on air.

 

Bruce couldn't help but be amused at it, Damian folded arms on the table and leaned over. He stepped closer to the sleepy boy and unsure of what to do he picked him up earning another yawn as he let his son's head rest on his shoulder. Damian's body was warm and soft, lighter than he uses to assume, he had never took the time to feel his weight, or temperature, or breathing pace. He had never actually carried his son in his arms unless it was extremely necessary, when there was no worries, no danger, no capes, nothing but the two of them. Bruce climbed the stairs slowly trying to enjoy every second of holding Damian.

 

“Daaad… I can walk.” The unexpected statement came from his shoulder. “Put me down, I am not a little kid.” It was a weak whining protest that the man wasn't willing to give in to.

 

When he finished his very slow walk to Damian's bedroom the boy was fast asleep, the room was perfectly organized, settling him on the bed felt like messing something up, then he realized he's never done it before,  _ tucking him in, so little and peaceful. _ He watched him sleep for a long time, thinking of everything he had lost, of everything Damian had lost… Soon his head was back with Talia, when she told him she'd lost their child, when he neglected every clue of his son's existence, because it was easier. He regretted not being there at all, his mind had already went through the torture and brainwash his son suffered his entire life, blaming Talia, blaming himself. Now, for the first time he regretted missing the day he was born, his first steps, first words, all his new discoveries... The birthdays he missed, teaching him how to ride a bike, every little thing was missing now, was at fault, was his fault.

 

“You are Damian,” He whispered. “just a little kid, my baby.” His eyes following the steady rise and fall of that small chest. “I'm so sorry, that should have been you… should have been us.” Damian shifted in bed hugging the covers tight, then he relaxed losing his grip. 

 

Dawn announced the day rise when he got himself out of his mind and headed to his own room to try and get some sleep after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be clear that I am not a Yin-Yang expert and neither I'm a pro about magic, so I just tried to piece them together so the story makes sense.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this shorter than what I have originally written because I felt somethings we're just out of place.
> 
> I hope I don't get too silly whenever Damian comes into play, I'm still figuring out how to make a proper ten year old character haha.

A knock on the door woke him up, he glanced at the alarm on his side table and it showed 11:45 am _Why am I getting awaken before noon?_ He grunted in his mind and turned on his side, maybe Alfred would give up knocking. Eyes shut and that wooden noise went off again _What can possibly be going on that needs me up?_ Massaging his temples was such a pleasure to him, he could shake away any noise he wanted, except for the unstoppable running and giggles, coming from… _DAMIAN?!_ He jumped out of bed wide awake in an instant and already putting some proper clothes on, ran to the door and pulled it open.

“Good morning Master Bruce.” Alfred greeted standing to the side of the double doors.

“Alfred?” He asked in confusion.

“Young Master Damian is outside in the backyard playing with Titus and Master Richard is in the kitchen and wishes to speak with you sir.” He informed the man quirking his lips slightly.

“Alright, thank you Alfred.” He regained himself and nodded.

 _A never ending road that's for sure._ Bruce corrected last night's thought sighing, he made his way downstairs with the whole conversation with Dick planned. As he approached the kitchen Damian's giggles got louder and followed by intense barks. He steps through the door expecting to find a confused Dick, but the image he gets is of a tired, covered in dirt with dropped shoulders, sitting on one of the stools at the counter.

“Want to do some explaining Bruce?” The young man straightened up and turned his gaze to the window.

“Last night Robin got hit by a spell-”

“I know what happened last night.” He interrupted raising his voice a bit. “Alfred told me.” He clarified as Bruce tensed up. “He woke me up a few hours ago asking for us to go train outside so we could ‘kick butts tonight’, I knew there was something wrong, he was excited, his tone was softer than usual, he called me Dick.” He shifted stares from the window to Bruce. “I'm gonna take him to Bludhaven with me, I'm not sure if you'll know how to… deal with him while he's like this.”

“If I remember correctly you were the one watching him yesterday and yet he snuck past you and got himself like this.” The man rose an eyebrow and crossed arms. “You are not taking Damian anywhere Richard. I know how to handle my son.”

“Then tell me why he came to me and not you this morning.” Rage increasing in his face. “Or why he asked me that if he trained hard enough you would like him. Oh! Or better, why he was so happy when I suggested that we play and go to my apartment later today.” He stood up walking towards the man opening his shoulders to look bigger.

“So now you want to be the responsible one?” Bruce stared down at him. “Because last time I checked you only come here to pick fights with me like an angry little boy and doesn't show up until you're done sulking in your 'apartment’.”

“You know nothing about me Bruce!” Dick shouted opening both arms.

“You are fighting… again.” Came a trembling voice from the backdoor way. “Stop it… please.” Damian said tearing up.

Quickly Dick knelt down in front of him and stroke his face. “It's okay Dami, we are not fighting.” He looked over to Bruce who was uncrossing his arms. “We're just talking.” Damian shook his head as another round of tears streamed down. “Hey, hey, it's alright.” He hugged the boy and rubbed his back to calm him a little, then gently pushed him so they were eye to eye. “That's it, good. Now why don't go clean up for lunch? I doubt Alfred will like if the table gets covered in dirt.” Damian only nodded. “And we can have ice cream afterwards, how does that sound?” The boy gave him a shy smile and ran out.

Not only this was going way out of plan but it leaded to another fight with Dick and a vulnerable Damian witnessing did not make things better in any aspect, in fact it would only get him even more fragile than he already was. It felt tiresome having no clue of what to do with the boy and a lot more fighting with Dick who hadn't got up before a squeezing hand touched his shoulder making him turn around.

“Dick… son, I know you've been through a lot, with the job, with Damian, with everything.” The young man stood listening carefully. “You had to take an enormous responsibility when I was gone but I am here now.” They both sighed softly at the same time. “I know I am not the best father to Damian or to any of you boys for that matter but right now it's not your part to step in and take care of things when I am the one to assume that role, okay?”

“Alright.” Dick replied still tense.

“Well, if you want to stay and help me with him that would be wonderful.” He smiled “Plus I have to admit that you are great with him no matter how he acts. By the way you need to clean up for lunch as well.” That was enough to get a smile on his son's face too.

Dick didn't take too long washing his face and getting back to the kitchen, Damian was another story… When Bruce decided that it was past the time for him to be there the boy busted the door running in, _did he forget how to walk?_ Bruce thought amused. He finally took a spot at the table and scrunched his whole face when he saw the plate of salad in front of him, his father watched him leave the table and go to the fridge looking for some other thing, he came back grinning, pushed his plate to the side and set a chocolate ice cream pot right there.

“Damian.” he called in warning tone.

“What?” The boy played innocent opening the pot.

“Put that back and eat your meal please.”

“But Dick said-” he started arguing.

“After you finish your whole salad you can have some, now put that back, will you?”

“But?” He tried again.

“What's wrong Lill’D? I thought you loved salads.” Dick pointed.

“I don't love salads.” He said as if it was ridiculously obvious. “I eat them 'cause it's grown up’s food but I don't wanna be like a grown up anymore, I want ice cream.”

 _Can't you do as you're told in even under a spell?_ Bruce sighed heavily without patience. “Damian-”

He didn't wait for his last warning to be completed before taking his so desired treat back to the freezer and start eating his boring lettuce dish. Dick took the opportunity to glare at Bruce while finishing his meal, the man noticed it and was looking from his youngest to his oldest deciding what he would do next. An eternity had passed before Damian was actually done with his bowl but both men waited for the small and slow forks of leaves. He eyed the boy's empty bowl and got up to retrieve three smaller ones in the cabinet and setting them at the counter, the grin on his sons’ face were undeniable when the man grabbed a brown pot and started scooping large balls of ice cream putting them into the bowls.

“Yaaay” Damian shouted digging in.

“Now I trust you.” Dick whispered and winked to Bruce from behind his brother, already taking a spoonful the treat to his mouth.


	3. Out

“... so you guys take care of each other while I'm gone.” A protest came in form of a meow. “I know, I wish I could take you with me too.” Damian's lips twitched to the side apologetically.

 

The backpack was half full from what Bruce could see standing by the door, surprisingly Damian didn't seem to notice his presence while sitting on the floor folding a pajama bottom. Titus and Alfred The Cat watching him as he kept filling the backpack with his Robin uniform, some sketchbooks that went carefully in the front of it, then he retrieved a knife from under the dresser and placed it in the side pocket, that's when he decided to intervene.

 

“Looks like you're going on a trip…” He suggested. 

 

“Dick and I are going to Bludhaven, he said we'd go fighting bad guys together there.” Excitement filled his voice. 

 

Bruce walked to bed and sat down slowly. Although his son was a jumping smiley kid right now, he wasn't like Dick was, there were still a lot of scars both in his body and mind, a lot of insecurities coming from that confident little boy. He shifted on the bed measuring every single word that he would say, Titus and Alfred moved closer and closer to the boy, building a wall made of a cat, a dog and a backup. 

 

“Damian,” he called “you're not going to Bludhaven today, I'm sorry.” He patted the spot next to him and Damian tensed up. “I had a little chat with Dick and he preferred to stay here, now I know you're very excited to go but there will be some other opportunities for you to do it, alright?” He looked down at the boy who made no move to get up.

 

“Okay, I guess…” He answered staring down at his hands.

 

“Is there anything you want to do? Maybe we could watch a movie after dinner, what do you think?” Bruce smiled standing.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Damian sounded almost disappointed at the offer. “I’m not going to patrol today dad, am I?” he got up and caught his father's gaze with his own.

 

“Uh…” the question was unexpected but the word he was adressed by shut down the answer that was in the tip of his tongue and Bruce couldn't dare to say it.

 

“I don't understand dad, you're acting weird…” Damian stated stepping out of the packing section he had made. “Well, I mean a different weird, like you don't know me at all.” He sat where his father had once been and pushed against the mattress. 

 

And now all Bruce could think was how would he be able to answer his son? The truth could mess something in his brain and Bruce couldn't take that risk but he couldn't just ignore him. He found himself lost in Damian's eyes, the feeling was exactly how he had just described,  _ like I don't know you at all…  _ and he didn't, not this Damian, not the normal one, he could have every little detail of information on his son and still have no clue about who he was. He must have spent too long in his hesitation because the boy slowly let go of the grip on the sheets, stood and walked to him, he looked up shaking his head in a sad motion and then all of a sudden small arms wrapped Bruce's middle with a strength he swore nobody had ever held him the head kept shaking against his body while he slowly embraced the action and put his own hands on the boy's back who leaned on the touch.

 

“Dad,” he called from the hem of Bruce's shirt. “I wanted to be just like you, but-” he pulled back and stared down to the ground. “I don't know how.”

 

Again the man was out of words, out of actions, out of everything.  _ How come is this so hard? _ He asked himself, how could he really be one of the most brilliant minds of the world and be frightened by a kid,  _ his kid _ .

 

“Damian,” it sounded more like a question “you don't have to be like me, it may seem that I expect you to act as I would do but that doesn't mean you have to be the same as I am.” He said unsure  _ what if I do expect him to be like me? _ The question haunted his mind.

 

“Then what does it mean?” The confusion in Damian's voice was clear. “I know Dick always tell me that I can be whoever I want as long as I am being myself.” He quoted and Bruce could hear Dick's voice talking to Damian. “But how do I know who I am? How do I know _you_ are gonna like who I am?” That last question ripped the man's inner balance . 

 

“Son,” he pulled the boy's chin up to him “You are always going to be my son no matter what and I-” _ I love you…  _ a knock on the already opened door stole him from the moment. 

 

“I apologise for the interruption Master Bruce, dinner is ready.” Alfred prompted and awaited for them to come as they both straightened up and walked together downstairs.

 

The rest of the night went smoothly slow, they had a quiet dinner, with no complaints about the food or the dessert, Damian avoided Bruce’s gaze each time he could, Dick had left to a strange ‘last minute’ get together with Tim and Jason that night, that seemed to unsettle Damian even more, there was no way to reach him. Later he refused to watch the movie Bruce had offered and didn’t want to play any games instead he chose to sketch while listening to some music in his own room, so the man decided to leave him alone. He made sure to upgrade the security system and activate it in front of the boy who just tried waiting for him and Dick awake but failed. The city wasn’t going wild these days but there was still a lot of work and although he and Dick were working separately to cover more ground, they got home really late and took the sleeping boy to bed. As the days followed the routine repeated itself, Damian would wake both of them to breakfast, play with his pets running outside, lunch, train with Dick or Bruce for a little when they didn’t have other tasks to fulfill, ask if he was going out that night, being told no and strangely not arguing about it, then after dinner he would go down to the cave with his headphones and sketchbook until he fell asleep in the chair of the batcomputer.

 

Five nights had passed, no news were heard from Zatanna, Batman contacted her while she followed a lead in Taiwan, saying she was close to the magician, he kept a very close eye on her steps but trusted she would find answers soon so he controlled the urge of taking matters into his own hands. After finishing his call to Zatanna he met up with Nightwing at museum robbery which they were able to stop without major problems so they could go home, this time a lot earlier than the last nights. 

 

“So…” Nightwing started “did Zatanna say something?” he asked looking through the rearview mirror of the batmobile. 

 

“She got the magician’s location in Taiwan, but nothing on the magic that we don’t already know.” He answered flatly. 

 

“I kinda wish he stayed like this,” The young hero readjusted in his seat. “I know it can mess with his brain and all, it’s just… you know…” 

 

“He gets to be a kid.” Batman completed.

 

“Yeah, that’s it.” He pulled his knees up. “I miss it you know?” Dick paused and sighed slowly. “Back when I was Robin, when we had this.” He waved his hand around them. 

 

“We still have it.” his voice softer than usual a tight grip on the steering wheel.

 

“You know what I mean.” Dick puffed a laugh. “That innocent adrenaline, that feeling you would always catch me if I fell, the piggyback rides to my room.” Batman’s lips curved into a small smile. “I miss that, I wish Dami could have that but…” Both their smiles dropped into painful expressions as they approached the cave.

 

The entered the den in silence hoping to find Damian curled up on the chair but he wasn’t there, Bruce found himself taking large steps up to the boy’s room followed by a very concerned Dick. No sign of him was found, he rushed to the secret section of the closet to find his uniform was also gone, both man stared wide eyed at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little longer to update this, I have been struggling with this story, I had it alredy done but I just changed most of it specially this and the next chapter, which I'm still re-working on.  
> I don't even know why I decided to post it to begin with.  
> Anyways, now that I started might as well finish it.


	4. Unchosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this chapter because as I said before the whole story was done when I decided to rewrite it and this chapter gave me a whole lot of trouble.  
> So I figured I'd rewrite this listening to some songs and it worked, I think... You guys let me know.
> 
> Also when I say 'rewrite' I mean changing the story in some parts like scenarios and dialogues, but the course of it is still the same and the thing that happens are mostly equal to the first version.

“His tracker's been turned off,” Batman spilled anger and worry through the comn stating the obvious information. “Nightwing, have you found anything yet?” he greeted his teeth knowing very well that if anyone had any chance of finding Damian it would be Dick. 

 

_ “Not yet, but you better remember how he is right now before you go talking to him, Nightwing out.” _ The voice over the comn line was bold and just as angry as Batman’s one. 

 

This last week was going so well Bruce almost dared to call it peaceful. And then it happened Damian was gone once more, no trace of him to be found, for a second he wondered if he snuck out on Dick as much or if the actual problem was himself. Of course the moment he entered his son’s bedroom and found him his uniform gone, the slight truce in the house came tumbling down, he couldn’t even remember how the fight started, they were talking about finding Damian and the next moment Dick was yelling at him and he at Dick and it was an unstoppable cycle. Now he was in the batmobile for his second take out that night, Nightwing hadn’t waited for instructions or anything, he just hopped on the motorcycle as soon as they reached the den and rushed after Robin. He sighed tired, angry, guilty… this whole thing wouldn’t stop joyfully destroying him. He was long into the open city when the comn beeped.

 

_ “Guys, I don't mean to interrupt but-” _ Red Hood came into the line and Batman tightened his grip on the wheel.  _ “that demonbird of yours was around my block in Crime Alley, he seemed to be heading northeast, not that I care shit about it.” _ And there was silence again. 

 

Red Hood had been quiet these days, the killing had stopped, the rage had lessen, they weren’t on the best terms but it had been a lot worse than it was now.  _ But this…? _ He asked himself wondering why would Jason help them in any way, he was just grateful for the lead. He turned the car around and hurried to Hood’s directions. 

 

_ “Red Hood would you be able to track his way from there? Red Robin you are close to Fox Gardens, Right? Can you check in on Robin’s position?”  _ Nightwing asked. 

 

_ “Why should I care?”  _ Came a flat cold response of Red Robin.

 

_ “Cut me off of this line, Wing, I’ve already gave my contribution on the brat.”  _

 

_ “You don’t understand, he is… different, he needs help.”  _ Dick sounded truly worried and annoyed grunts confirmed the other two birds’ help. 

 

Batman chose to remain silent through all the conversations even though they all knew he was in line, he followed the coordinates shared by his sons. The city seemed extremely quiet, a strange feeling for him to be able to hear the sound of the engine as he fastened the car over the faded black of the pavement going to encounter not only Damian but the four of them, the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine, he couldn’t remember a moment where all his sons were together, that never existed aside for the city’s tragedies. Each muscle of his body contracted itself as if preparing for something, soon they were close enough for him to see Nightwing racing in his bike three streets on the left, Red Hood just at the lane to his right in his own motorcycle making sure to strongly bump on the car, so he caught sight of Red Robin flying in between rooftops until they started to become more distant and apart from each other, big trees appearing in their way.

 

_ “Maybe he is going home already.”  _ Red Robin suggested.

 

_ “Replacement is right, maybe the brat is going back to daddy.”  _ The sarcasm in Hood’s voice would be hurtful if not for the fact it was already  habitual. 

 

None of them stopped anyway, they followed Robin’s trail together to find out that he wasn’t going home after all. The moment Batman stepped out of the car time felt like slowing down little by little, he joined Red Robin first, Nightwing came right after while Red Hood approached from the opposite side. They walked a mute silent way smashing the grass beneath them until Robin could be seen sitting facing a stone that raised a few feet above his head,one that all of them well recognized. They kept walking as a distant muttering became louder, taken by the cold breeze that made the trees sing a sad melody, the night seemed to darken in appreciation and then they stopped, Robin held out a hand to the stone.

 

“-one of them is with dad, I gave it to him so he could see I cared, I think it’s fair that you guys have one too before I go.” Damian said placing a cracked pearl in front of the grave of Martha and Thomas Wayne.

 

He stood and turned bareface, pale under the moonlight…

 

“Damian…” 

 

Bruce gasped his name pulling the cowl back as he came closer to the boy. 

 

Damian stared down at the ground, then back up to his father and then to the three silhouettes behind the man. “I have to go.” He stated simply. 

 

“Go where?” Bruce asked regaining himself. “We have to get back home.” 

 

“No, that's not my home.” 

 

“What do you mean is not your home?” 

 

“It’s yours and Dick’s and Jason’s and Timothy’s,” his voice sadly soft “not mine, no.” He paused to look at their faces all blank in confusion.

 

“Damian what are you talking about, son?” He tried to sound gentle but ended up sounding cold as steel. 

 

“I am not, I’ve never been, not like them,” He was back staring down and Bruce captured the moment a single tear fell to the dirt right in front of the boy’s feet. “You chose them out of your own heart, you saw them and you wanted each one of them.” Another long pause and he dared to look in their eyes. “You took them because they mean something special to you, even when Dick fights with you and goes away, even after all Jason’s done, and Tim has always been perfect to you. You love them for real and you will still love them no matter what, no matter when or how.” He never sounded so confident of his words even though there were tears streaming down his face. “Me? I was just thrown at you and you wouldn’t neglect me because of your sense of responsibility, you never wanted me or saw anything special in me, you would never choose me if I wasn’t your own blood and if it doesn’t make anyone a son and you have already said that, that blood doesn’t matter… so what else am I to you but blood?” 

 

Bruce was blank no expression in his face at all, he didn’t have an answer, none of his sons had, they were all numb, motionless, wordless at what they had just heard. Dick’s face was wet from sweat and tears, sad as Damian had never seen before, Jason had dropped his shoulders and taken off the helmet looking hurtfully from him to Bruce and gasping for air, Tim’s whole body was shaking scared with lost watery eyes, confused. Damian’s bright blue eyes shining in an ocean of tears, that kept escaping, raining down non-stop, so he waited hoping that he was by any chance… wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And please don't kill me when I post the last chapter.
> 
> (like always, I keep finding grammar and spelling mistakes, so here is my everyday apology for them)


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's done!
> 
> IMPORTANT: All the Asian names in here are made up including the temples names and all, plus I understand very little of Taoism.
> 
> This chapter remained pretty much the same as the first version of it aside from Bruce's speech, so I hope it's better this way.

They stood there, all four of them, staring a the small figure of Damian Wayne but sinking into themselves absorbing painfully every word, reliving all the little moments Bruce had shown how important they were, the times were for some reason they felt like worthed something. Dawn cracked the sky slowly wiping away the darkness long golden lines painted different shades of light and dark blue, pink and orange  striking the edge of small clouds, the first ray of sun shone hitting Damian's blue eyes. Bruce came out of his startle looking at the reflected sky in his son's eyes and seeing himself in there, he couldn't help but fall apart inside, breaking down as those earlier words repeated themselves in his head, screaming louder and louder.

 

“Damian…” he made himself speak falling down on both of his knees “You… you are right-” that sent a wave of fresh tears to the boy's eyes “I did choose each of your brothers because they are unexplainably special to me, I love them and I always will no matter what, when or how” he quoted his son still gasping and hesitant “But you are also wrong for there is not one day in my life I regret having you with me because you  _ chose me _ over everything you had and knew and you made  _ me  _ feel special, son… I am so sorry if I ever made you feel like you're not wanted, know that you are. The way any of you came to be is what does not matter, but how my love for you will never lessen or end because you too Damian are special, important to me and I will love you forever no matter what when or how.” Bruce's face had now been addorned with its own streams of tears quiet and few ones, Damian on the other side sobbed silently taking two slow steps towards the man who opened his arms and embraced the boy. 

 

Bruce let his son cry all his pain away while glued onto his chest until the light of day reminded him of how long they had spent out. He stood up with Damian in his arms and turned to the three very still young men behind them, none of them seemed to have the courage to meet his eyes, so he did it holding out a hand to lift each of their chins and smile softly at them. He could see himself in every little piece of them, better he could see them for all the singularities they had and feel proud. Dick then grabbed the hand and wrapped his arms around Bruce and Damian, Jason and Tim scooted closer, but made no motion beyond that, so the man loosened his hand from Dick and rounded it over both of them.

 

After a few more moments they headed to their forgotten vehicles, no one said anything, there was no need for words then. The ride to the cave took nearly five minutes and the sound of motorcycles racing by his side the entire time had never felt so pleasant. They all came in quiet and as before each in their own time and rhythm changed and settled in place, taking off their real masks the ones that hid all the emotions, they weren't ready to talk, but they were there so Bruce's heart felt full completed at some extent. And for the seventh time in that week he took his baby son to bed, watching his boys enter their own rooms, which were mysteriously set up to receive them. Now he’d go to his own bed feeling peaceful by the thought of his four sons home and safe under his wings. 

 

It was clearly late morning when he woke with his phone ringing on the side table, his head still confused about what had happened earlier, until he realized the specific phone that was ringing and his heart jumped a little before answering it.

 

“Zatanna,” he greeted in a cold but worried tone “any news on the Yin-Yang case?” 

 

_ “Yes…”  _ Her voice low and uncertain made his heart race  _ “Batman the magician is dead.”  _ She dropped it frightened and his whole body went still, not knowing what that meant for Damian at all.  _ “His name was Shon Liu and I found him a few hours ago in a Taoist temple, he was already dead. I searched for the source of his powers and it turned out Liu wasn't a magician after all, he only started studying these ancient magics about a year ago in the sacred scrolls of the Ma Kai Monks, so he found a very specific scroll that was sealed with magic and had a legend about a tribe of bats, he possibly associated it with Gotham since… you know.”  _ She let out a tired breath.

 

“What about Robin? Did you get any information on the magic? What were his reasons? Was he alone in all of this?” He rushed questions over the phone.

 

_ “Shon Liu had a young son Shon Milo, the boy suffered an accident over two years ago while traveling with his mother, she died and he survived, but with a lot of sequels, within six months the doctors gave him no hope, that's when Liu started looking for the religion to save his son's life. Shon Milo died in a hospital bed yesterday, Liu came to the temple right after the funeral and committed suicide by poisoning.”  _ She paused, tension spilled over the line. _ “Batman, he was trying to find a new body for his son, twisting one's mind until it was supressed and trapped forever so he would be able to insert his son's on the new body, but to that he needed to find a bigger source of magic and taking by the scroll inscriptions that's why he headed to Gotham, however he was not ready to perform the spell without absorbing all of the scroll’s energy.” _

 

“I understand, but Robin?” He didn't like where this conversation was leading to and was starting to lose control of the anxiety filling him.

 

_ “When Shon Liu absorbed the power it became a part of him and such magic cannot be undone by anyone or anything else, although it is possible that in the moment he died the spell broke, if not… then I'm afraid it might never happen and the only thing we can do is to stabilize Robin's brain so it doesn't crash on whatever personalities he has inside of him.”  _ Bruce slowly breathed in and out processing what she had said.

 

“Thank you Zatanna,” He said after a few seconds “Send me the reports, I will check on Robin's condition and let you know what we'll need to do about it.”

 

_ “Okay and Batman… I'm sorry.”  _ and the line went mute. 

 

_ Now what?  _ He asked himself, sure that Damian would remain the way he was and developing psychological problems, how would they deal with that? He couldn't go back to sleep anymore so he decided to go check his youngest, see if there was anything different. Bruce made way to the boy's room and stood by the door hesitant to enter, the doorknob felt heavy in his hand as he pushed the door open to see a small bump moving steadily up and down in a quiet slumber. Letting his son sleep he headed to the kitchen to try and eat something, he also needed to prepare Dick  _ and maybe Jason and Tim too? _ to the news. It surprised him when he heard the sound of his three young men chatting, a sound that immediately died when he stepped into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning Master Bruce.” Alfred greeted placing a mug of coffee at the head of the table.

 

“Alfred.” He gave him a nod.

 

“Good morning boys.” He pulled a casual tone but could sense how uncomfortable they were,  _ why have none of them gone already? _ He wondered glad that they were still there.

 

“Bruce,” Dick broke the silence after a couple minutes “we… uh… nevermind.” He said shaking his head.

 

“Zatanna called,” Bruce informed and suddenly caught their full attention.

 

He explained in details what Zatanna had told him and all of them seemed no stranger to the situation, in fact they nodded and hummed complying with his words, still they looked worried about what was going to happen.

 

“It wouldn't be the first time one of us actually needs mental care.” Tim spoke up.

 

“We still don't know if he's going to be normal or all vulnerable, let's just wait till the babybat comes down.” Jason completed.

 

“You're not alone in this B.” Dick smiled to him.

 

They all sat down and discussed plans to help and ways to keep their younger brother safe, the warm feeling in Bruce's chest kept amazing him everytime Dick smiled, or Jason snorted and cracked a joke, or Tim rolled his eyes. Then they all fell silent again as Damian walked in looking each of them in the eye and placing himself at the table, he stared a little more at them that were watching his every move and them gazed down.

 

“It wasn't a dream then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> <3


End file.
